


sorry not sorry

by koriyan



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was actually for another fandom at first and i didn't feel like editing everything and this isn't proof read so yeah sorry if anything's spelled wrong or inaccurate</p>
    </blockquote>





	sorry not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually for another fandom at first and i didn't feel like editing everything and this isn't proof read so yeah sorry if anything's spelled wrong or inaccurate

**tyler's pov**

before i had josh, this girl wouldn't give me the time of day. jenna. her name was jenna.

she was gorgeous; blonde hair and blue-green eyes. peachy, clear skin, and soft, plump lips.

jenna wouldn't even acknowledge me, she would act like i wasn't even there.

maybe she had someone else...?

 **_I used to think about how you would act_ **  
**_When a nigga got money_ **  
**_Now you done switched up on me_ **  
**_Now you wanna say "what's up?" to me_ **  
**_Okay so now you wanna make love to me_ **

is that what it was?

well, doesn't matter now.

because i'm currently a burrito wrapper.

 

my phone rang; jenna - again. ugh.

she's been calling me all day; trying to apologize and get back with me.

i'm not leaving josh for that chick, though

 **_Girl if you don't get the fuck from me_ **  
**_I know you thought we had something special_ **  
**_But you don't mean nothing to me_ **  
**_Girl I'm sorry you not the one for me_ **

maybe she'll leave me alone... after my plan unfolds tonight.

*timeskip to tonight*

we had just finished a song together, onstage. "josh, i have a question for you."

"lol wat" (ok, kidding... what he actually said was "ask away.")

i got down on one knee, pulling a small felted box out of my back pocket. "josh, will you marry me?"

"lol no" *skips away magestically* (ok still kidding, he actually said "oh my josh yes tyler yessss")

their fans started going wild.

that's when tyler uses the "you've just made me the happiest man in the world" cliche

"ok nevermind, i'm not marrying you just because of that."

"wait no josh i'm sorry"

~

and that's how everyone died :)

sorry, this is v cliche oml help???

**Author's Note:**

> for the rapper/singer/songwriter thing, i wasn't sure which to put lmao
> 
> song ~ sorry not sorry - bryson tiller


End file.
